Playboy Plays Boys
by kuahrendang
Summary: Pemain hati yang memiliki mantan lebih banyak dari anggota DPR seperti Jongin ingin taubat? Apa bisa? "Kyungsoo, saya akan terus mengejar kamu walaupun kamu nolak saya terus!" KaiSoo.


**Playboy Plays Boys**

© kuahrendang

* * *

PROLOGUE

* * *

Kim Jongin, sembilan belas tahun, tingkat ke dua sekolah menengah atas, laki-laki, ekstrakurikulernya tari dan basket.

Ya, laki-laki. Tak harus digambar, kan, jenis kelaminnya?

Deskripsi singkat yang orang awam pasti sudah hafal mati tentang Kim Jongin. Anak jurusan tari (lebih tepatnya genre jazz dan ballet) di sekolah seni yang ia duduki sekarang, lumayan tampan (atau mungkin sa-ngat-tam-pan), suaranya kalau kata anak-anak kekinian bilangnya _eargasm_ gitu, uangnya wah enggak berseri kali, dilahirkan di keluarga yang masih lengkap, aman, damai, tentram, dan bahagia, punya dua kakak perempuan yang cantik dan juga seperti petugas pembuat kartu identitas―bertanyaaaa melulu.

Namun ada satu kata lagi yang menggambarkan sosoknya.

Play. Boy. Wah, playboy cap tikus―kata mantan ke sekian Jongin ini sudah sangat ekspert dalam mengatasi pacarnya. Sayangnya ia bukan memainkan wanita, tapi memainkan pria.

 **Pacar 001 : Byun Baekhyun**

"Hebat sekali. Jika diibaratkan playboy-playboy lainnya sudah sabuk hitam dalam taekwondo, Jongin-Jongin itu seperti pencipta taekwondo itu sendiri… Handal sekali dalam urusan menjinakkan pacar. Maka dari itu, para calon pacar Jongin, kalau tingkat pengetahuan kalian masih sebatas sabuk putih, pulang saja ke rumah kalian, ya."

 **Pacar 005 : Kim Junmyeon**

"Awalnya saya kira saya yang dominan. Ternyata dia licik banget, untung ganteng. Aku saja dulu ditembak karena hanya kasih kertas kosong buat buang permen karet, aku enggak ngerti, sumpah! Intinya, dia cuma mau koleksi pacar, kayak filateli koleksi perangko."

 **Pacar 008 : Lu Han**

"Ini ada apa, ya? Kok pakai diwawancara segala? Oh, oh, tentang Kim Jongin… Kalian tidak perlu takut kalau jadi pacar Jongin. Kenapa? Ya, dia baik, sih. Iya, baik, sayangnya baiknya bukan hanya ke kalian saja. Pacarnya ganti-ganti terus. Kayak ganti handuk begitu, sebulan sekali. Atau kayak ganti pembalut ya? Setiap lima jam sekali…"

 **Pacar 012 : Park XX (Nama Disamarkan)**

"Aku terima Jongin tanpa tahu latar belakang, maklum anak baru dulu pas ditembak. Tahunya, kok seminggu pacaran di ponselnya sudah ada _sayang-sayang_ yang lainnya. Dasar!"

 **Pacar 016 : Oh Sehun**

"Eh, maaf, ya. Kalian salah sasaran. Kalau yang kalian maksud Oh Sena, maaf bukan saya. Marganya doang yang sama dengan saya. Saya bukan pacarnya Kim Jongin. Hanya sekelas kok, sekelas! Dia sahabat saya, jangan salah sangka makanya! Kamu, kok, kayak acara gosip saja, sih, asal buat berita! Udah sana, saya mau makan pangsit rebus dulu."

 **Pacar 018 : Go Min*** (Berusaha Disamarkan)**

"Jongin hyung baik, manis, terus sering traktir makan juga. Pokoknya lancar jaya hidupnya, deh. Tapi seminggu awal doang, akhirnya kalian harus mengatakan kata-kata sakti 'KITA PUTUS YA!' sambil tampar wajahnya, deh. Silakan mencoba."

 **Pacar 0XX : *** (Tidak ingin diekspos. Angka disamarkan, terlalu banyak)**

"Awalnya manis, akhirnya pedas bukan pahit! SUDAH SEPERTI PERMEN PEDAS YANG DI KANTIN! Pokoknya, jangan termakan rayuan-rayuan setannya, ya. Biasanya kalau dia sudah merayu gitu, bukan dia yang berbicara, tapi setan dalam dirinya yang menguasai. Hati-hati, ya!"

 **Bukan Pacar, Masih Calon : Do Kyungsoo**

"Apa, sih, wawancara kayak begini? Alay banget? Ketularan Jongin, ya? Lagian siapa yang mau jadi calon pacarnya Kim Jongin? Masih waras, kan, Kak? Sudah, jangan tanya-tanya aku lagi, ya. Aku ada latihan paduan suara, Kak. Permisi."

* * *

PROLOGUE STATUS : END

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 : TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

Hai, semuanya. Masih ada yang ingat saya? Saya kuahrendang yang tak ada habis-habisnya memiliki pemikiran aneh tentang dua sejoli ini. Kali ini, saya bawa cerita yang seperti ini. Harapan saya; semoga kalian suka, hehehe. Agak aneh, ya? Biarin. Namanya juga imajinasi.

Btw, saya masih setia jadi KaiSoo shipper selama empat tahun, mau ada badai, tornado, gempa bumi juga saya enggak peduli. Malahan, saya mendukung mereka real. Delusional? Tidak. Silakan buka jongsooyah dot tumblr dot com. Saya berdoa kalian bisa lebih mencintai KaiSoo. Saranghae.

Selamat membaca, review-favorite-follow kalian menjadi semangat saya dalam menulis. Sampai jumpa. Salam nasi padang!

 _ **kuahrendang**._


End file.
